Phos
|name= Phos |kanji= フォス |romaji= Fosu |alias= |race= Dragon |birthdate= TBA |gender= Female |age= 300+ |height= TBA |weight= TBA |eye color= Green |hair color= Green |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Gilgamesh Prime (surrogate son) |alignment= Lawful Good |counterpart= |magic= White Dragon Slayer Magic Compact Regression |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes}} Phos (フォス Fosu) is a White Dragon, albeit in physical human form after making use of Compact Regression. Phos is one of the more benevolent dragons in Earth Land, as she views humans as equals, and expressed a strong desire to understand them better. It was this powerful compassion for humans which led Phos to adopt a wayward Gilgamesh when he was very young, and which made her want to raise him into the ideal man she believed he'd become. Together with her longing to better understand humans, and understanding her original dragon form may frighten the young Gilgamesh, Phos sacrificed her dragon form in order to take on an appearance which would be more comforting to Gil. It was thanks to Phos' heavy influence on the boy throughout his early years which lead to him becoming the strong, charismatic, and even at times, idiotic mage he is now. In order to keep him protected while she was gone, she passed on her knowledge and skill of White Dragon Slayer Magic to the boy. It was also Phos who became the sole inspiration behind Gilgamesh's dream to attain godhood, as she instructed the boy to realize the absolute potential she saw in him. Some years after diligently raising Gilgamesh as his mother, Phos mysteriously disappeared, as did the other parental dragons of Earth Land. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Shiro no Metsuryū Mahō): Having been the one to teach Gil this form of magic, Phos is very clearly proficient with White Dragon Slayer Magic. Focusing on the act of creating condensed, holy light for combat and self-defense, Phos can launch powerful lasers from her body or blind anyone that looks at her. While she can and sometimes will use her light in the same fashion as Gil (through increasing the power of her physical strikes with light,) Phos is just as likely to fight from afar whilst shooting down anything within reach with her light. She's also been shown to be more clever and thoughtful with her spells, such as blinding foes while attacking them, and thus making it harder to defend against her. *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): By channeling light into and out of her mouth, Phos can fire fast and powerful lasers capable of boring through almost anything in her path. *'White Dragon's Meteor Knuckle Bolt' (白竜の流星ナックルボルト Hakuryū no Ryūsei Nakkuru Boruto): After covering her fist in a blinding light, Phos will throw a heavy punch at the opponent before firing a laser at point blank range, causing severe damage. *'White Dragon's Apocalypse' (白竜の黙示録 Hakuryū no Mokushiroku): Phos initiates this spell by raising her hands above her head and firing a laser stream into the sky. Once high up into the air, Phos will bend the light in an arc while splitting it apart into multiple beams of light. This creates numerous, highly destructive lasers that descend from the sky and raze anything on the ground below them. It is a wide ranging, dangerously strong spell meant for utter annihilation of the spell's intended radius. While Phos suffers very little harm from her own attack, she has been shown to be susceptible to danger while she executes her spell. Additionally, as she always stands within the center of the attack's radius, it can be calculated that this is the safest location to be in, and is thus a perfect place to avoid Phos' assault. Given the divine association a White Dragon Slayer's light seems to have, and the fact "apocalypse" is Greek for unveiling or revelation, the name of the spell appears to refer to the biblical Book of Revelations, which details the spiritual cleansing of the Earth, the ultimate battle between good and evil, and the inevitable destruction of the world. Compact Regression (コムパクト レグレシオン Komupakuto Reguresion): Compact Regression is a form of magic unique to dragons. The spell functions by permanently changing a dragon's body into that of a human's, which has the added benefit of healing any and all wounds the dragon may have suffered prior to using Compact Regression. The downsides to using such a magic include a weaker body and weaker Magic Power, losing one's original appearance, and being unable to effortlessly tap into Dragon Force. Despite all this, Phos' interest and care for humanity, as well as her fear of scaring Gilgamesh when he was a boy was what prompted her to sacrifice her dragon form and become human. While most dragons would refuse to do so out of pride, Phos' lack of pride made the decision all the easier for her. And even though her dragon magic has weakened as a result, she has managed to work hard in using White Dragon Slayer Magic so she can retain as much strength as she once did before regression. This magic has also caused Phos' body to become compatible with a human's, meaning she can now breed with a human to create crossbreeds capable of using White Dragon Slayer Magic. Flight: Back when she was a whole dragon, Phos had prehensile wings with which she could use to fly through the air as she pleased. Superhuman Strength: As a dragon, Phos' power easily outclassed that of a human's, and even then, she could hold her own against other dragons to some degree. However, upon using Compact Regression, Phos' strength diminished. Even with this downgrade in strength, Phos is far from a pushover, as she's been seen being strong enough to clobber Gilgamesh with brutal blows, should he misbehave in front of her. She has also shown enough strength to shatter stone and wood, and even bend metal with her bare hands. She can just as easily lift others who're far taller than her with one arm as one would lift a barbell. Superhuman Speed: While her swiftness as a dragon is unknown, she has shown enough agility and speed as a human to easily outmaneuver Gil's own laser blasts and lightning-fast strikes while sparring with him. Superhuman Durability: Phos could easily withstand many attacks that would otherwise be lethal to humans and lesser creatures while she was still a dragon; with Dragon Slayer Magic being one of the few things truly capable of killing her. As a human, Phos' endurance has greatly diminished from what it once was. She has been seen being harmed by physical melee strikes and other elemental spells aside from her own, and she can just as much tire out from physical exhaustion, hunger, and sickness as a human can, given her compacted body. Despite this, Phos doesn't buckle easily to pain and fatigue, as seen by the massive amounts of damage she can sustain while in battle. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While the full extent of her fighting skills are as of yet known, considering she can hold her own against the highly capable Gilgamesh in a one on one duel, it may be implied Phos is a reliable and effective brawler in her own right. Trivia *Phos was originally intended to be a goddess who would teach her son White God Slayer Magic; an important aspect to his overall inspiration as a character. However, upon realizing gods and goddesses were not allowed on Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki, Wyvern 0m3g4 painstakingly tried to rework Phos into Gilgamesh's backstory as a relevant character. Thanks to the determined support of friends and fellow wiki users, Rukiryo and Zeon1, and the patient guidance of Perchan, Wyvern was able to finally create Phos as she is now. *Phos' name is the Greek word for light, which was intended as a reference to the divine and Phos' White Dragon Slayer Magic (though originally, it was meant to be a reference to White God Slayer Magic.) *Phos' appearance is that of Palutena from the video games series, Kid Icarus. Specifically, this exact design of Palutena was created for the game, Kid Icarus: Uprising, which Wyvern is a fan of. Quotes Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Wyvern 0m3g4